Project Summary/Abstract The objective of the Annual NCAFDO Education Conference is to provide a venue where Federal, State, and Local Health Inspectors and program managers, industry leaders and academia from across the region can interact and share ideas while receiving information on current and emerging food and other public health topics impacting health and safety. The agenda includes presentations that will give regulators an opportunity to hear a national and international perspective on these topics. The 2012 educational conference will be held at the Hilton Minneapolis/St Paul Airport Mall of America in Bloomington, Minnesota from October 16, 2012 to Oct 18, 2012. The number of participants is anticipated to be 150. The conference draws both U.S. and Canadian representatives of state, county, local and federal regulatory agencies charged with public health and safety responsibilities, the regulated industries, and university and research institution professionals. To our knowledge this is one of the most comprehensive and cost effective educational opportunities that address the range of current issues facing state and local regulatory programs. NCAFDO maintains the cost of the conference as low as possible in an effort to allow access to the conference from the widest range of participants. The conference will contribute to a more educated and informed regulatory community and this in turn will enhance public health by contributing to a safer food supply. Further, it will assist with enhancing an integrated National Food Safety System with strengthened inspection, laboratory, and response capacity to build upon all of the work currently being done by FDA and their regulatory and public health partners at the federal, state, local, tribal, and territorial levels through active communication, coordination, and support.